Musical instruments, while being extremely enlightening and inspiring, can be difficult for novices to play. Individuals who are not proficient in a particular instrument, such as a guitar, may still desire to “jam” with friends or to play along with a particular musical arrangement. However, this may prove to be difficult when some of the friends involved in the jam have different skill levels or if the user does not know the particular chord progression of the musical arrangement. For example, individuals who are at a lower skill level may not be able to keep up with others in the jam who are at a higher skill level. These issues may be compounded by the difficulties associated with particular instruments that require greater hand-eye coordination or dexterity. For example, a violin or ukulele may be more difficult for someone to play than a tambourine because of the need for one hand to form chords with an instrument's strings and the other to strum or pluck the strings. Thus, it would be beneficial for there to be systems and methods that allow users to play a variety of component pieces associated with a musical arrangement, such as a guitar or drum part, “in-time” with the progression of the musical arrangement regardless of the user's musical proficiency.